Late Night Editing
by suchaphangirl
Summary: It's 3 o' clock in the morning and Dan wants to finish editing his video but Phil thinks he should go to bed.


It was one of those night where Dan was planning on staying up all night, editing a video for his Youtube channel. Dan had been working on this video for about a week straight now. He was trying to get to how he wanted it to be. He filmed and edited and just tried to make it just right. He realized that his subscribers were getting a little frustrated with him, as it had been about three weeks since his last upload.

It was nearly around 3 o' clock in the morning. It was a Sunday. Dan had promised that this video would be up after his radio show that he did with Phil, his best friend and boyfriend. That was hours ago. Dan had been editing this new video ever since they had gotten home. Dan hadn't even eaten yet. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep but sleep wasn't an option for him at this point.

By this point, Dan had fallen asleep at his computer desk while editing his video, with his head hidden in his arms. Dan usually always stayed up late but this was different. Phil had finally walked into Dan's bedroom. Dan and Phil usually always slept together in the same bed. Phil had been in bed for about two hours now. It wasn't the same though so he figured that he would go see what Dan was up to. Once Phil walked into Dan's bedroom, he looked up and frowned when he saw Dan was asleep at his desk.

"Oh, Dan." Phil said out loud. He shook his head. He finally walked over to him. He bent down and gently shook him a few times. Dan blinked a few times and slowly lifted his head. "Dan, what are you doing?" Phil asked. Dan looked around and then he looked up at Phil. "It's 3 o' clock in the morning. Do you want to come to bed?" Phil asked. Dan looked back at his computer screen and sighed. He shook his head.

"No, I have to finish editing. I'm almost done." Dan said tiredly. He went back to what he was doing.

"Dan, you need to come to bed. You can finish editing tomorrow." Phil told him. He bit his lip as he watched him.

"I have to finish this video today, Phil." Dan snapped. Dan was tired. Phil didn't care that he had snapped. Dan was always grumpy when he was tired or hadn't gotten any sleep. Phil was used to it. "I haven't uploaded a video in three fucking weeks. I need to get this done today and get it uploaded." Dan sighed. "I'm almost finished. I'll go to bed as soon as I'm finished editing." He mumbled. Phil looked around. He looked down at Dan.

"Scoot over." Phil said. Dan looked up at him.

"What?" Dan asked. He blinked a few times. Phil sighed.

"I said…Scoot over. I want to help you. You shouldn't have to suffer alone." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"You're the best." Phil chuckled and looked down at Dan.

"You should tell me that more often." Phil joked. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

"Shut up." Dan mumbled. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and then he let Phil sit down in the chair. Dan sat down on his lap. Phil smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Dan and held onto him.

"So, what are you trying to edit?" Phil asked. They immediately got to work.

About an hour and a half later; they finally finished Dan's video. It was edited and ready to be uploaded.

"Do you want to upload it now?" Phil asked. Dan yawned.

"What time is it?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"Past 4:30 in the morning." Dan groaned. "You don't have to upload it now. You can upload it tomorrow if you want. I'm sure the viewers can wait another day. Your health is more important than a video." Phil assured him. Dan nodded.

"I'm too tired. I don't want to stay up any longer. I don't want to have to wait for the video to upload and Youtube takes forever to upload." Dan said. Phil nodded. "Can we just go to bed?" Dan asked. Phil chuckled.

"Of course we can go to bed, silly." Phil said. "Save your stuff and we'll go to my room." Dan nodded. Dan finally saved all of his stuff and then he let his followers on twitter know that he was uploading tomorrow.

danisnotonfire: _The video is finally finished and will be uploaded tomorrow! I hope the wait will be worth it when you guys see the video. Thanks for being so patient! :]_

"Okay, now I'm ready to go to bed." Dan said as he shut his laptop down. Phil smiled.

"Good. You need your sleep. You're going to be so tired tomorrow if you don't get any sleep now." Phil said. Dan nodded in agreement and then he stood up from the chair. He pulled Phil up from the chair as well. He bit his lip and looked over at him.

"Thank you Phil." Dan said. Phil looked at him and blinked a few times.

"What are you thanking me for?" Phil asked curiously. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"For helping me edit my video. We never edit a video together like that. I would have never gotten this video finished tonight if it weren't for you." Dan said, blushing a little. Phil smiled and walked over to him.

"You don't have to thank me, Dan." Phil said. "I'm glad I could help. I just want you to be happy." Dan smiled.

"Well, you've definitely made me happy because now I can sleep." Phil laughed. He pulled Dan closer and kissed him. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan and they went to Phil's bedroom. Luckily, Dan was already in his pajamas so he just crawled right into Phil's bed and got under that blanket. Phil chuckled and followed Dan. Once Phil was under the blanket as well, Dan scooted closer to him. Phil smiled and wrapped his arm around Dan once again and pulled him closer. Dan yawned and rested his head on Phil's chest.

"Goodnight, Dan." Phil said. He looked down at Dan and saw that Dan had already fallen asleep.


End file.
